Public or private water utilities often charge customers by the amount of water in gallons they use over prescribed periods of time. The water flow rate is gauged by flow meters that are often found in outside installations at the bottom of excavated "meter pits". The pit depth is determined by the ground frost line in the particular geographic area, but is usually at least 21/2 feet deep. Colder areas will naturally require a depth to the water delivery pipes and meter corresponding to the frost line in order to avoid freezing in winter.
Economics dictate that water meters and other associated flow control equipment used in meter pits be periodically checked and recalibrated to assure they are properly operating. To this end, a crew is typically sent out to remove the meters or such other equipment from the meter pits for testing. Deep meter pits must therefore be made large enough for a person to climb down into. They must also be of sufficient diameter to allow the worker access to the enclosed meter with conventional tools. Removal and replacement of equipment from meter pits is not only time consuming but can also be a dangerous job.
An attempted solution to the above problems is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,282 to Hunt. The Hunt patent discloses a pit mounted meter that can be elevated to the ground surface for removal, replacement, or repair. Flexible lengths of coiled pipe are positioned below the meter in the pit. The coil lengths are sufficient to allow the meter to be lifted to the ground surface. However, a much deeper excavation must be made to store the coiled pipe if the meter is to be located below the frost line. The cost of additional excavation may nearly offset the cost of a larger diameter excavation needed for access to meters mounted directly to the water pipe. Furthermore, the convenience of "above pit" mounting and removal of water meters is offset by the expensive coiled pipe and accompanying hardware for supporting the meter above the pit floor. Additionally, the ground at the pit floor, which is typically warmer than the ambient air, cannot be used by the Hunt device to absorb heat and avoid freezing.
The need therefore remains for an inexpensive holder that will allow meter mounting at the floor of a minimum depth and diameter pit, along with the advantages of above ground installation and removal of the meter.